This invention concerns a ruler device for use in measuring distance, for use in measuring and the construction of linear objects, for use during the instruction of linear measurement, and for use as an instrument to demonstrate the relationship between a said unit of measure and fractional increments of said standard unit of measure.
The concept of fractional increments of standard units of measure can be demonstrated by abstract or mathematical approaches when accompanied by visual indica. The standard scale markings on a conventional ruler are not easily comprehended by children or persons. Young children and persons, especially those with learning impediments, have difficulty with the perception of fractional increments of a said unit of measure on a conventional ruler. For example, after the concept of 1/2", fourths of and inch, eighths of an inch have been presented persons, especially young children, have difficulty with the perception of the relationship between the fractional incremental markings since one indicum denotes one half inch, two fourths, four eighths, and eight sixteenths of an inch.
Also due to the fact that the fractional incremental markings on a standard ruler are of the same color, it is difficult for the learner to distinguish the markings.
Although the fractional incremental markings on a standard ruler may be of gradually decreasing length which denote the decreasing size of the fractional increment, the lines of one color are not easily described to the learner. For example, when presenting the one inch mark, one states the longest lines are the inch marks. Then when presenting the one half inch mark, one states the next shorter lines are the one half inch marks. Next, when presenting the one fourth inch marks, the problem begins to present itself. If the instructor says the shorted lines are the one fourth inch lines, the learner becomes confused. The term "shorter" is now applied to more than one set of indica. The problem becomes even more severe when the instructor presents the eighth and sixteenth inch indica. This problem is alleviated with each of the fractional incremental indica being different colors, presented independently and then aligned on top of each other. Said standard unit of measure and the fractional increments thereof are easily distinguished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,042 to Maurer discloses an educational device for use by children and persons having learning impediments or physical handicaps. While the Maurer device provides a means for perceiving a fraction of an inch, it only shows a fraction of an inch as an extension of an inch at a given point on the device. It does not uniformly demonstrate the fractional increments throughout the entire length of the instrument. It also does not simultaneously demonstrate the relationship amongst the various fractional increments throughout the entire length of the device. Furthermore, it does not disclose the fact that the incremental markings denote multiple fractional increments of said standard unit of measure. Example: the one half inch indica is also the two fourth, four eighth and eight sixteenth inch indica. The Maurer device, while demonstrating a fractional part of one inch, does not demonstrate the fractional parts of twelve inches simultaneously. The Maurer device, while being a teaching aid for students, by design, would preclude its wide spread use as a measuring device for the general populace.
It is accordingly a object of this invention to provide a ruler comprising functionally symbolic means to aid in the distinguishing of a said standard unit of measure and its said fractional increments for wide spread use amongst students and the general populace.
It is another object of this invention to provide a ruler device for the measuring of distance and objects and to use when drawing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an educational tool which will facilitate in the instruction for use of conventional rulers.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a ruler of the aforesaid nature of sufficient construction and low cost that it may find wide spread use amongst educators and persons.
These objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description.